A wink, a smirk and a cup of coffee
by Tott
Summary: She isnt a one night stand or is she? Will the blonde guy make her something she isn't? and what about the karaoke bar? Read to find out what is going on with Rory Gilmore. Have increased rating! just in case :
1. Chapter 1

A wink, a smirk and a cup of coffee…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Song Katty Perry does. I don't own any of the characters either they belong to Gilmore Girls.

AN: ok so I am supposed to be studying for my marketing exam that is on Tuesday but this song caught my attentions so I thought to write a fic about it.

As a newly 23 year old college graduate who has just achieved one of her greatest dreams Rory Gilmore was extremely happy she had great friends and a great life. So much so that she made a date with her friends every week to go out and dance the night away. Rory never had time to go out on a regular basis until now.

Rory and the girls were out at the local club, having their weekly drink and their weekly dance. It was nothing new to have guys chatting her and her friends up but tonight was different, there was one guy and his two friends who wouldn't leave her alone. It got to the point that the girls changed venues but to no luck because they were followed, after changing locations a further two times Rory and the girls went to a karaoke bar.

The three guys continued to follow the girls around, the one with the blonde hair had been hitting on Rory asking her to come back to his place of residence for a night of hot and sweaty fun.

Rory didn't do one night stands and after this guy had been hitting on her for 2 hours she was starting to get sick of it; so she did something that she didn't do often or at all but since she is her mothers' daughter she gave it a go.

She walked up on stage and to the microphone, put a song on. The song that would tell that arrogant guy she wasn't a one nightstand kind of girl…

As the music started, all Rory's friends begin to squeal and the guys in the bar began to whistle at her.

If you want me  
The cherry on top  
The pick of the pack  
The crème de la crop  
If you want me you better do better than that tonight  
Oh oh  
If you want  
It takes more than a wink  
More than a drink  
More than you think  
If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight

As she sung she looked directly at the guy in question and sent him a "I'm singing this to you buck'o" look.

'Cause some don't have the patience  
Some call me high maintenance  
But you pay the bill  
'Cause that's the deal

If you wanna ride  
Just name your price  
Don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet  
If you can't write the check  
For me, for me  
'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

Rory sent the blonde a "show me the money" notion. He smirked and took out a hundred dollar bill and put on the table for her, she just lifted her head in disgust that he thought he could just buy her like that. Wasn't he listening to the words that she was singing?

If you want me  
I'm not a piece of ass  
A one night stand  
A storage shed  
I think you better walk by tonight  
Oh no  
If you want me  
Then stop begging  
I don't put out for charity  
If you want me there's no discount price  
Tonight

But I don't need your dollar bills  
I just want something real  
'Cause nothing's free  
Except loving me

Rory continues to look at the guy while she begins to dance slightly naughtily with the microphone stand. Whistles can be heard throughout the bar. But Rory doesn't care she just continues to sing and dance.

If you wanna ride  
Just name your price  
Don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet  
If you can't write the check  
For me, for me  
'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

If you want me  
The cherry on top  
The pick of the pack  
The crème de la crop…

If you wanna ride  
Just name your price  
Don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet  
If you can't write the check  
For me, for me  
'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

The guy in question gets off his stall and begins to walk towards the karaoke platform where Rory is still singing but her dancing stops when she notices him just metres from her. His eyes are showing something in them that wasn't there before when he was chasing her around town.

If you wanna ride  
Just name your price  
Don't play cheap with your heart  
Don't make a bet  
If you can't write the check  
For me, for me  
'Cause I can be bought but you'll pay the cost  
If you can afford me

"So can you afford me? 'Coz I'm not a one night stand or a piece of ass," Rory says to the guy who is now only a metre away from her on the platform.

"I'm glad you're not a one night stand or a piece of arse, 'coz if you were then you wouldn't have been playing hard to get all night, and I wouldn't be as _interested _ in you as I am," the blonde says as he leans in and kisses Rory passionately on the lips.

Rory being Rory was shocked at first but that only lasted a matter of moments and she proceeded to kiss the stranger back. The strange blonde picked up Rory, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. She could feel how interested in her that he actually was.

He carried her to a booth in the back where they were more alone so they could continue their very public display of affection in a less populated area.

They continue to perform their display of affection all over the booth, it starts to get heated. Rory starts to break away, she looks into the blondes eyes and says, "Common lets go back to that place of yours that you have been telling me about all night," Rory suggests seductively.

"I would but that would mean that you are going to be a one night stand and I didn't think that that was you…" The blonde says as he completely moves off Rory. Both of them curse inwardly at the loss of contact.

"Well I wouldn't have to be a one night stand…you know if you don't want me to be that is…" Rory suggests again, she wiggles her hips against the blondes, a moan escapes his lips.

The blonde grabs her and kisses her again, even more passionate more sensual than the kiss before.

_BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

"Gilmore, would you answer you damn phone?!" Paris yells at me.

'Just when it was getting good to, stupid phone would go off then,' I mentally say to myself. I grab my phone and read the text message,

_Ror when are you coming home next I really need to talk to you about the whole Zach thing-Lane._

_I'll be home tomorrow, mid after noon I guess- Rory_

I reply back to Lane then look out the window of my common room. Where I see 3 guys one blonde, the one from my dream; he turns and looks into the window right at me. I blush slightly; he smirks and winks at me then lifts his coffee at me.

Maybe a smirk, wink and a coffee may work on me…Katty Perry didn't say anything about coffee.

So what you think??

Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OK so since I am continuing this story I will tell you it is AU but there are some similarities with the show.

Rory's POV

Well I went back to Stars Hollow to see Lane after that text message she sent I knew something was up she never sends me messages like that; turns out she and Zach had a fight and a rather biggie at that, about having more children no less, Zach didn't want any more at least not for a long time but Lane liked being a mom once she got the hang of it and wanted to try for another one and now.

Who would've thought that Lane wanted another kid, as I remember she wasn't too fond of becoming a mom or the early stages of motherhood. So I told Lane about my planes for the evening and suggest that she come along to, she jumped at the idea she left the kids with her mom told Zach she was going. After about 10 minutes Lane had the kids and herself ready, a record for her, so we left Stars Hollow and headed for New York to have a girls night with Paris, Lucy and Oliver.

I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad

"He make the Good girls go bad…So true" I think as I see Jess with his friends. I hadn't seen him in years but he always had a hold on me. Jess always new how to do that to a girl, his attitude towards things in his life was intoxicating, I don't know why but he had a huge affect on me I don't know. The way he walked into a room and everyone took notice to see what he would do, and who he would do it with. I was over at a table with Paris, Lane, Oliver and Lucy having a couple of martini's when I catch his eye he gave me a once over and excused him self from his friends and heads over to us.

"Well if it isn't Rory Gilmore Stars Hollow's Princess the good girl of Yale?" Jess said in his cocky tone, which I always loved about him. He knew me he knew that I am a good girl but I know he knows that I always love to take a risk with him.

I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
good girls go bad

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna' make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go

I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control

As Leighton sings the words I sing them to Jess, I have my seductive look that I knew always worked on Jess. I guess having one night back with Jess couldn't be so bad…

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

Jess smirks as he listens to the lyrics, I can tell he agrees with it, I was shy and I guess I still am but after that weekend things changed…

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go baaaad

As I sing that he makes me go bad he pulls me up on stage where a few other girls are dancing…pole dancing. He smirks as I see the evil glint in my eye. 'Oh crap he wants me to dance, why on earth would I get and do this, semi sober.' I take another look at him, smirk still in place. As the words of the song say, he makes the good girls go bad, so I give him my own smirk and saunter over to the pole and begin to move with the beat. Jess moves slightly away from me and begins to watch me, I can tell he is enjoying the show his eyes are smiling and as I let my eyes gaze over him, he has a tight jeans on which I think he is regretting right now as my eyes stop at his little friend to see how he is. His pants are getting tighter by the minute.

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
she a looka, don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
she a looka they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance

I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go

The girls are all screaming and laughing uncontrollably at my 'expertise' with the pole, I move away from the pole and closer to Jess and let him know that I have seen the effect I am having on him. I continue to dance as I was with the pole on Jess. I push him up against the wall and begin to sing again. I let him know that he is the bad boy who makes me be bad, that makes me different that makes me more like him.

Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go bad  
bad  
bad  
Good girls go

I wink at him and move back wards and back over to my friends. I get back there and smirk at him, letting Jess know that even though I may have been a bad girl up there that I am still a good girl at heart and heart always wins out over head.

The girls laugh and congratulate me on my performance, "Gawd Rory where did you learn those moves? They were making every guy in here have an orgasm at the same time. You my dear could make a great living as a pole dancer," Paris says, proud of herself for coming to that conclusion- well she was on her 5th martini since she arrived at the club and I do believe she and Lucy and Oliver started before Lane and I arrived, so I think she would be pleased with anything she came up with.

I turn to see where Jess went but instead of finding him, I find the guy with the blonde hair that has been invading my dreams for the last month. He smirks and raises his glass at me; I smirk back raising mine in a friendly gesture. Obviously the club atmosphere and the amount of alcohol in my system has made me rather confident. I wink at him before excusing myself from the girls explaining I had to go to the bathroom.

As I head that way I walk past him sending him a very seductive look…

He puts his drink down on the bar and follows me like a puppy dog follows his owner. We get to the back of the pub when I stop unsure of where to go exactly, he grabs my hand and takes me to a back room as soon as the door is shut he crushes his lips onto mine.

"That was some dance up there Rory," he says to me when oxygen became needed his hands resting on my hips.

"Well bad boys make good girls go bad," I say huskily as I gaze back at his eyes.

"Well that guy sure must have been bad, you never did that for me," he says as he drops his arms from around me and moves to get out of the room.

"What?" I say after him but he doesn't hear me…

'Clearly I am missing something…' I think to my self as leave the room and head back to my friends.

What did Rory do and why doesn't she remember?

Please review so I know whether to continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: do not own this song Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera do.

Chapter 3- nobody wants to be alone except him

I have been walking around for two days trying to work out what Logan had meant by that comment. Did I not do something when I was very drunk at one of the numerous bashes that Finn has thrown over the years?

I walked around the city at the numerous spots Logan usually hung out at, trying to run into him so that he could explain the missing parts of the puzzle I am now stuck in. But after walking around with no luck for 3 hours I decide to give in and head to the library.

I walk into the library trying to take my mind off what Logan had meant. I head right down the back of the library where I usually sat to get away from every one and away from the world. It was a place I could sit and just be me and have no pressure of society on me.

I reach my 'special' area and as I round the corner I see him, Logan, I one person I have been searching for was sitting in the last place I would ever associate Logan Huntzberger with but here he is. I don t know whether to he shocked he knows about this place or angry that he is in my seat?

There you are  
In a darkened room  
And you're all alone  
Looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow

Here I stand in the shadows  
Come to me, Come to me  
Can't you see that

I stand there looking at him for a few moments, he still hadn't noticed me so I decide to make myself noticed.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" I ask him, he looks up for a moment and then returns to his book, when he looked at me there was a look in his eyes that I hadn't witnessed before it was hurt mixed with something that looked like passion but it was hard to tell.

"I am here reading, and I was happy by myself if you don't mind," Logan says, his voice is cold.

"Logan nobody wants to be lonely," I say he looks up again and his eyes have changed. There is sadness and hurt in them but a bit of anger was making it self known in them as well. What was up with him?

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you

"Well I do ok? Rory just please leave me alone," Logan says his voice harsher than before.

"Logan what did I do? Because what ever it was I am sure I didn't do it intentionally to hurt you," I say as I look deep into his eyes as he looks back at me.

Can you hear my voice  
Do you hear my song  
It's a serenade  
So your heart can find me  
And suddenly your flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby

"You know what you did, because you pretty much re-enacted it up on stage the other night with him," Logan says to me. Once again his voice is harsh but it is hurt there is so much hurt in it, it isn't funny.

Before I start going crazy  
Run to me, Run to me  
Cause I'm dying

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you

"Logan, I am sorry for what I did but I don't remember ever doing something like that before, please can you help me out?" I plead with him. I look at him, I am sure my eyes have tears in them as I feel as though my heart is being ripped out by Logan right now.

I want to feel you deeply  
Just like the air you're breathing  
I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
don't walk away, don't walk away  
No, no, no, no

Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
I don't want to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
I'm longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
and I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely so why  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why don't you let me love you  
Why, oh why, why, why, why, why

"Rory! I want to be alone, I want to be away from you especially because you don't remember what you did to me, to us at Finns birthday." Logan says, he spits the word remember out like it was a yuck taste in his mouth. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks as he doesn't believe that I have no idea what he is on about.

Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to cry  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
so bad it hurts inside  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
I don't want to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry

I stand there for a few moments before I see that Logan doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I wipe the tears and turn and walk out of the library. I head back to my apartment all the while hearing the words Logan spoke echoing around my head.

_What you did to me, to us at Finns birthday…_

As I am about to open the press the elevator button I hear some one yell Finn, that's when it clicks Finns birthday. Finn, Colin or Steph will know what I did or didn't do…

As that thought goes through my head I see a naked Finn running past me with Colin and Steph running after him.

"Steph," I call as she goes past me, she stops and sees me.

"Hey Rory what's going on?" Steph asks me, obviously glad not to be chasing a naked Finn any more.

"I need help, its about one of Finns party's and what I did?" I say and Steph has a knowing look on her face….

So what did you think?? Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- poles and a back room.

"_Steph," I call as she goes past me, she stops and sees me. _

"_Hey Rory what's going on?" Steph asks me, obviously glad not to be chasing a naked Finn any more._

"_I need help, its about one of Finns party's and what I did?" I say and Steph has a knowing look on her face…._

"Well I would say which party are you referring to but since I know what Logan is pissed at I wont put you all through that, but before I tell you what went on you have got to know that Logan is different with you, he doesn't look at you like he looks at the others." Steph says, I look at her and know that she is meaning all the other girls that he has slept with over the years.

"Well lets see, Finn had been watching Gossip Girl and found a strange liking for Chuck Bass, and after watching 'Victor, Victrola' Finn wanted to have a burlesque club style party." Steph says and I laugh, especially since when Finn gets an idea in his head there is no stopping him.

"So he had a fancy stripper party?" I ask her, her once small smile suddenly became large and wicked.

"Well…yeah pretty much ha ha, ok so Finn got his party. He had his dancers he had his girls. All the guys were in old style tux and all the women were in very revealing lingerie, to say that Finn was in heaven was an understatement. After a few hours you had had plenty to drink and decided to show everyone your moves, trouble is Logan wasn't too keen on letting every perverted guy see you dancing so he told you, you both could go off to a secluded spot and dance for him. You were very keen on that idea. We didn't see you both until the next morning, want to fill me in on the happenings of that?" Steph asks me. As she is explaining her story I begin to remember the dancing, the copious amounts of alcohol and Logan and I.

"I don't think I have much of a choice now do I?" I say in a slightly sarcastic voice as Steph laughs at me.

_Flash back…_

Well ana you're late  
And maya, i'm here.  
The boys in the band,  
Decide to appear.  
We walk through the door  
Savour the air.  
The girls on the floor,  
I've come here to stare.  
We've come here to stare.

"_I want to dance up there!! I have better moves than all those girls! They probably do not even know how to work a pole!" I say as I sway my hips for Logan, I hear him groan slightly at my actions._

"_Ace I don't want you up there for everyone to stare at you," Logan says to me he is so close behind me that his hot breath heats my ear. _

"_Well should I just do my dance here?" I ask him while I move my hips against his. _

"_I have a better idea, lets get out of here, there is a room in the back that we can use," he says seductively into my ear again his hot breath heats my ear. It sends shivers down my neck and back, I turn back to him and smile seductively. _

"_Lead the way Huntz," I say. Logan grabs my hand and drags me out the back. Whistles from Finn and Colin could be heard as we made our escape._

Yeah

Dont touch the girls,  
Dont kiss the girls,  
I have the right to pull the girls.  
Get in a fight,  
On every night,  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites.  
But i wanna touch,  
And i wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then i will persist,  
With you tonight,  
You'll make it right.  
You know that you're wetting my appetite.

_I move over to the pole and wrap my leg around it; I begin to move up the pole before sliding down and twisting on it. I begin dancing more and more dishonourable (especially since I was once the Stars Hollow Princess and well this is not what I should be doing). Logan groans in appreciation, I move off the pole and towards him. _

You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

_The music from the party could still be heard loud and clear in the room. I look around it and notice there is a couch and a pole, the room was red and black. I look back at Logan, he's smirking at me. I move over to him and gently push him down on the couch. I lean down to him, look him deep into his chocolate eyes and begin to speak; my voice is filled with seduction._

"_Get comfy Huntz, you are the only one who gets to see me dancing like this,no one else will ever see me dancing on a pole or anything else like this." I say as I wink at him. As I was speaking I hear his breathing quicken and his pants became a bit tighter._

Like you're perfume,  
Your skin is smooth.  
The way you move,  
Im in the mood.  
Tease the crowd,  
Please the crowd,  
I'm boiling i want you to see me now.  
You get me girl,  
When you're nervous well,  
And when your hand is in the thong.  
You may be right,  
I close them tight,  
You're saving the best for me tonight.

You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try.

_There is a seat over behind the couch, I go and grab it. I pull Logan up by his lapels and again gently push him on to the seat. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me down so I am facing him. He kisses me hard and passionately, he pulls back and takes my hand moving it downward, "Do you know what you are doing to me?" he says as he places my hand on his very hard erect member. I smile as I get up and begin to move around the chair. I move in front of him and open his legs before I begin to give him a lap dance. _

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I like your underwear.

_Moans and groans was all the at was coming out of Logan's mouth, after a while I don't think he could take any more because he grabs my hips before picking me up and taking me to the couch he once occupied. _

"_Rory you will be the death of me!" were the last words uttered that night. I pulled him down to me and kiss him hard and feverishly. I didn't care what was going on, what people might think but right now I want, no I need Logan Huntzberger!_

I've come to stare,  
I've come to stare,  
You like me to stare?  
I am a voyeur.

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na

So how was it??

Press the button and let me know!!


End file.
